


Un mot seulement...

by Ruth_Dedallime



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossover, Family, Gen, London, Madame Vastra & le Chien de garde, Maître d'armes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, On ne voit pas vraiment le Docteur, Other, Relation Maître/disciple, Relations frère/soeur, Relations mère/fille, Scotland Yard, Torchwood - Freeform, UA Doctor Who & Torchwood, Victorian, famille Phantomhive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Dedallime/pseuds/Ruth_Dedallime
Summary: Il n'existe qu'une seule demeure dans tout Londres, où le Comte Ciel Phantomhive se rend sans son majordome... Une maison qui abrite le Maître d'armes, un être dont la vie est curieusement mêlée à celle des Phantomhive.





	

Il n'existait qu'une seule demeure dans tout Londres où le Comte Ciel Phantomhive se rendait sans son majordome. Sebastian, qui l'accompagnait partout, qui ne le quittait jamais d'une semelle, restait à la porte de cette maison cossue, située au 13 Paternoster Row, juste derrière la Cathédrale Saint Paul. Il lui était interdit d'entrer, mais aussi d'espionner son occupant et ses gens ou de faire des recherches à son sujet. Sebastian ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct de son Maître. Aussi, comme d'habitude, il resta à la porte de la maison mystérieuse, en ce jour d'automne de l'an 1888.  
Une chose était certaine, cette personne ne venait jamais voir le Comte Phantomhive en sa demeure. Elle n'était pas non plus invitée à ses soirées, thés ou réunions secrètes. Elle ne faisait pas partie du cercle du Chien de garde et pourtant, Sebastian était certain qu'elle y avait sa part. C'était une femme très probablement. Il émanait toujours du Comte quand il quittait cette demeure une légère odeur de parfum entêtant et puis quelque chose d'autre, Sebastian ne savait quoi... Quant à la servante principale de la maison, son accent grossier de l'East End détonnait avec le personnel stylé que l'on aurait attendu dans une telle demeure. Le majordome se perdait donc en conjectures sur la mystérieuse propriétaire des lieux. Il avait pensé que, tôt ou tard, il en apprendrait plus sur elle par le réseau des domestiques londoniens, toujours bavards sur leurs maîtres, mais le réseau s'était avéré étrangement inefficace sur cette maison en particulier.  
  
Ciel tendit son chapeau et ses gants à la servante qui lui avait ouvert la porte :  
« Annonce-moi, Jenny ! » ordonna-t-il, en observant d'un œil distrait le support en bois, où étaient généralement exposés les sabres japonais de la Maîtresse de maison.  
La servante sourit d'abord de toutes ses dents, puis se reprit comme si les manières respectueuses lui revenaient tout à coup.  
« Oh ! Sûr, M'sieur ! Ma'am vous attend, M'sieur ! »  
Elle ouvrit la porte d'un petit salon meublé et décoré dans le style un peu excessif qu'appréciaient les matrones britanniques d'un certain âge.   
« Le Comte Phantomhive, Ma'am ! »  
La Maîtresse des lieux se leva aussitôt pour accueillir son invité :  
« Monsieur le Comte. Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite. »  
Ciel s'inclina devant elle et effleura de ses lèvres sa main gantée de noir. Elle était intégralement habillée de noir, comme une veuve. Une veuve noire. Ciel ne s'y trompait pas.  
« Madame, » la salua-t-il avec une parfaite courtoisie. « J'ai du mal à croire qu'une personne de votre qualité, dotée de vos... ressources, puisse avoir besoin d'une aide de ma part. »  
Elle secoua la tête : « Rien de tout cela. Je souhaitais juste vous dire au revoir, mon enfant... »  
Le changement d'adresse n'échappa pas à Ciel. On ne causerait pas affaire aujourd'hui.  
« J'ai vu que vous aviez déjà emballé vos sabres. Vous quittez Londres pour longtemps ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Cela, je ne saurais le dire. Cela ne dépend pas de moi... » Elle s'interrompit, puis saisit la main de Ciel dans les siennes : « Je dois vous informer d'une extraordinaire nouvelle, mon enfant ! Il... IL est enfin venu, » dit-elle en mettant toute l'emphase dont elle disposait sur le "il". Son ton laissait transparaître un soulagement infini.  
Ciel ouvrit de grands yeux :  
« Dois-je comprendre que vous ne comptez pas revenir ? »  
« Seriez-vous triste, mon enfant ? » demanda la dame avec un peu de taquinerie dans son ton.  
« Votre... singularité me manquera certainement, Madame. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide pour de nombreuses affaires. Mais, pour ce qui est de la tristesse... » Ciel haussa les épaules sans terminer sa phrase.  
« _Un Phantomhive n'éprouve pas de tristesse_... » compléta-t-elle. « Je connais vos rengaines. »  
« Je n'oublie pas que vous êtes une amie intime de Tante Frances... L'avez-vous prévenue de votre départ ? »  
« Oui. »  
Le ton de la dame mettait clairement une barrière. Ciel le comprit aussitôt et n'insista pas. La servante, qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce, sourit à nouveau et s'immisça sans gêne dans la conversation :   
« P't'être que le thé est un peu banal pour l'occasion, Ma'am ? Laissez-moi vous servir un verre de vot' réserve personnelle ! »  
« Oui, excellente idée, Jenny ! Mais ce sera du thé pour le Comte Phantomhive, » lui rappela-t-elle.   
« J'y cours, Ma'am ! »  
La dame invita Ciel à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Jenny revint moins de deux minutes plus tard portant sur un plateau un service à thé en porcelaine de Meissen et une carafe de cristal empli d'un liquide rouge qu'on aurait pu prendre pour du vin, n'eut-été sa consistance. Ce n'était pas du vin. Ciel ne leva même pas un sourcil. Il connaissait les goûts particuliers de la Veuve noire. Elle releva complètement son voile pour boire et le garçon put contempler son visage.  
« Depuis combien de temps le connaissez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Depuis plus d'un quart de siècle. »  
« Si longtemps ? »  
« Le temps ne s'écoule jamais bien vite pour ce genre de personne... » commenta la dame avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix. « Ou alors il s'écoule trop vite..."  
« Vous semblez lui être très attachée... »  
« Je le suis. Il est probablement l'être dont je me sens le plus proche en ce monde. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
La dame sourit, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches aux canines pointues :  
« La joie de son retour me rend imprudemment bavarde et vous en profitez honteusement, Comte ! » lui reprocha-t-elle, mais sans perdre sa bonne humeur.  
Ciel sourit à son tour : « C'est que je ne dispose guère d'autres sources d'informations efficaces le concernant... Saviez-vous que la Reine l'a banni de son Royaume ? De son Empire, même. »  
« Il me l'a dit. »  
« Ne craint-il pas de revenir à Londres alors que son bannissement n'a pas été levé ? » interrogea Ciel, en haussant un sourcil.  
La dame éclata de rire et ce fut sa servante qui se permit de répondre :  
« J'crois bien que vous n'le connaissez pas, M'sieur ! »  
Ciel lui lança un regard perçant. Il n'avait jamais bien compris quel rôle Jenny jouait réellement dans la maisonnée de la Veuve noire.  
« Parles-tu en connaissance de cause, Jenny ? » lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
« C'est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, M'sieur ! Mais c'était une coïncidence, M'sieur ! Une invasion de cyb... »  
« Jenny ! » l'interrompit la dame. « Cela suffit. Si notre gratitude est entièrement acquise à Lady Midford, notre fidélité appartient sans partage au Docteur. »  
« Oui, Ma'am. Pardon, Ma'am. »  
La jeune femme s'éclipsa sur un dernier regard contrit.  
« Je ne peux m'empêcher de vous voir comme l'oreille et l’œil de Victoria, » commenta la dame, en portant son verre à ses lèvres.  
« Plutôt comme ses mâchoires et ses dents, en vérité. »  
« Caché derrière votre charmant sourire innocent. La Reine est bien cruelle de vous faire porter ce fardeau... »  
« La cruauté est partout en ce monde... » commenta Ciel d'un ton indifférent, en buvant une gorgée de thé.  
« Croyez-vous ? » répondit la dame d'un ton soigneusement sans affect, tout en lui jetant un regard perçant.  
Ciel n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette conversation. Il esquiva :  
« Il y a bien des choses que je crois, depuis que j'ai fait votre connaissance, Madame Vastra. »  
  


* * *

  
Le Docteur l'avait encouragée à demeurer à Londres. A mettre son talent au service de la société victorienne. Peu avant de repartir, il l'avait mise en garde :  
« Tenez-vous à l'écart de deux choses, Vastra : Torchwood et le Chien de garde de la Reine. »  
« Qu'est-ce que cela ? »  
« Torchwood est un institut créé par la Reine Victoria. Il étudie les phénomènes surnaturels ou aliens. Mais vous n'aurez pas à vous en soucier avant 1879. Le Chien de garde est une autre affaire... Il s'agit d'une personne déléguée par la Reine pour traiter avec la pègre de l'Empire, cette personne possède un réseau puissant œuvrant à contrôler les bas-fonds de Londres. Je me tiens toujours loin du Chien quand je m'arrête ici. »  
« Son nom ? »  
« Phantomhive. Ils portent généralement le titre de Comte. »  
Vastra plissa son nez reptilien.  
« Je serai discrète, Docteur. »  
  
Mais deux ans plus tard, à force d'enquêter sur les cas étranges et les meurtres les plus sordides, elle avait fini par croiser le chemin de Claudia Phantomhive.  
« Trois corps disparus sans laisser de trace. Bravo, Madame, » fit une voix féminine, alors que Vastra, lourdement voilée, se dirigeait vers sa calèche.  
« Je ne suis qu'une humble veuve. A qui ai-je l'honneur, Madame ? » demanda la femme-lézard, sans se départir de son calme. Elle était sans aucun doute bien physiquement supérieure à la nouvelle-venue.  
« Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive. »  
La Comtesse dégageait une odeur de tubéreuse mêlée à celle très légère du sang humain. Vastra sourit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle rencontrait un prédateur.  
« J'ignorais que vous étiez une femme, » remarqua Vastra, sur le ton de la conversation.  
« Je vous retourne le compliment, » répondit aussitôt la Comtesse.  
« Puis-je vous déposer avec ma voiture ? » proposa poliment la femme-lézard.  
« Cela me parait prématuré, Madame Vastra. »  
La Comtesse connaissait déjà son nom. Mauvais signe ! Un homme d'origine asiatique surgit des ténèbres, de la direction d'où venait Vastra.  
« Aucune trace, Milady ! » dit-il en rejoignant sa maîtresse. « Comme la dernière fois. Juste quelques vêtements épars... »  
« Merci, Tanaka, » fit la Comtesse. « Je sais par expérience, chère Madame, que les cadavres ne disparaissent jamais sans laisser aucune trace mais, vous, vous y parvenez. »  
« Je suis une perfectionniste. ... Etes-vous sûre que vous ne souhaitez pas profiter de ma voiture ? » insista Vastra.  
  
Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'elle dégaina son sabre et trancha dans les chairs d'un homme qui l'avait attaqué en sautant d'une fenêtre adjacente. La Comtesse était elle-même aux prises avec un homme qui devait faire deux fois sa taille et sa corpulence. Il tomba comme une masse. Deux hommes se trouvaient déjà assommés aux pieds de Tanaka, alors que Madame Vastra terminait son agresseur.  
« Londres est une ville si animée en cette période de l'année... » commenta-t-elle, en rengainant son sabre dans son dos, puis en ajustant sa voilette qui avait un peu bougé.  
La Comtesse essuya sa lame dans un fin mouchoir de batiste que Tanaka empocha sans sourciller.  
« Deux cadavres et deux estourbis légers. Tanaka, questionne les survivants. Et contacte _Undertaker_ pour qu'il s'occupe des cadavres. »  
« Oui, Milady. »  
« C'est ainsi que nous procédons, Madame. Un cadavre pour chaque décès. La Reine n'apprécie pas les disparitions inexpliquées, » expliqua sèchement la Comtesse.  
« Devrais-je vous rendre des comptes ? »  
« Je vous en serai gré, » répondit Claudia Phantomhive en tendant sa carte à Vastra.  
  


* * *

  
Après cette première rencontre, Vastra avait hésité à quitter la ville. Peut-être pourrait-elle aller passer quelques années à Édimbourg ou à Bath ? Mais c'était risquer rater une visite du Docteur. Et cela n'était pas concevable. Elle devrait juste se montrer plus prudente. La carte de visite de la Comtesse Phantomhive était posée bien en vue sur le guéridon de l'entrée, comme une invite. Mais Vastra ne répondait jamais aux invitations. On venait à elle. Point final. Si le Chien de garde avait quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui reprocher, elle n'avait qu'à se déplacer elle-même. Ce qu'elle fit un jour de juillet 1865.  
  
Frances, fille cadette de la maison Phantomhive, avait 11 ans quand sa mère l'emmena pour la première fois voir Madame Vastra.  
« Comtesse Phantomhive, » les accueillit-elle, le visage toujours lourdement voilé.  
« Voici ma fille, Frances, » fit la Comtesse. « Frances, voici Madame Vastra. »  
« Enchantée, Madame, » fit Frances avec une révérence soignée. Sa mère ne l'emmenait que rarement à ses réunions d'affaire.  
« Soyez toutes deux les bienvenues, » répondit Vastra en les invitant à prendre place dans la serre. Elle sonna pour demander du thé. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités sur les températures estivales, puis sur la rareté des plantes qui garnissaient la serre. Au moment où un domestique apportait le thé, elles en étaient à l'éducation de Frances. Cette dernière restait parfaitement stoïque, habituée à ces bavardages mondains, dont le but n'était que de tromper le personnel.  
« Que me vaut l'honneur, Milady ? » demanda enfin la propriétaire des lieux, après que le serviteur ait soigneusement refermé la porte.  
« Vous êtes très populaire à Scotland Yard, Madame Vastra. On y raconte que vous pouvez résoudre n’importe quelle affaire. »  
« C'est très exagéré. »  
« Et vous maniez le sabre avec brio... Si je n'en étais pas déjà persuadée, mon majordome m'en aurait convaincu. »  
Vastra s'abstint de répondre, attendant de voir où la Comtesse souhaitait en venir.  
« Ma fille cadette que voici me surpasse depuis peu au stylet. Elle surpasse également mon majordome au tanto japonais. Elle possède un grand talent pour l'estoc, voyez-vous. Mais je souhaite la former également aux lames plus spécifiquement de taille. » La Comtesse se tourna vers sa fille avant même que celle-ci n'ouvre la bouche : « Trop favoriser un seul style, c'est se condamner au prévisible. »  
« Oui, Mère, » acquiesça Frances.  
« Je souhaite que ma fille ne connaisse pas les limitations imposées aux personnes de son sexe.  Mais il est difficile de trouver un maître d'armes acceptant une femme pour élève avec cette condition... » reprit Claudia Phantomhive. « Que pensez-vous de l'enseignement, Madame Vastra ? »   
« J'ai fort à faire, Milady, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « Scotland Yard me laisse peu de répit. »  
« Ces Messieurs sont donc si peu compétents ? Une pitié... » La Comtesse apprécia un instant le fumet du thé avant de reprendre : « Mais si vous acceptiez de consacrer quelques heures par semaine à ma fille, je pourrais fermer les yeux sur certaines de vos... mœurs. »  
« Et dans le cas contraire ? »  demanda Vastra d'un ton sec.  
« Dans le cas contraire, je devrais faire mon rapport à la Reine, » sourit Claudia Phantomhive. « Montrez donc votre visage au grand jour, Madame Vastra. »  
Celle-ci laissa échapper un son qui s'apparentait étrangement à un chuintement. Frances sursauta, mais sa mère demeura impassible.  
« Je prendrais votre fille pour élève à l'unique condition qu'elle réponde à MES critères, » répondit finalement Madame Vastra.  
« Et quels sont-ils ? »  
« Elle devra passer un test. Seule. »  
Claudia Phantomhive leva ses fins sourcils :  
« J'ai confiance en ma fille. Dois-je quitter la pièce ? »  
« N'en faites rien, » fit Madame Vastra en se levant elle-même. Puis, elle se tourna vers la petite fille : « Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner à la salle d'armes, Mademoiselle Frances... »  
« Je suis à vos ordres, Madame. »  
Elle se leva à son tour et suivit Vastra dans les méandres de la demeure.   
  
Elles empruntèrent un escalier étroit et montèrent dans une salle qui se trouvait sous les combles. Plusieurs râteliers d'armes étaient exposés au mur. Il y avait également d'étranges armoires en métal ou en bois toutes fermées. Frances garda son regard posé sur l'autre femme, refusant de se laisser distraire. Madame Vastra se tourna vers elle, puis releva son voile d'un geste vif. La bouche de Frances s'arrondit, mais elle ne poussa pas un cri. Jamais elle n'avait vu visage pareil. Couvert d'écailles d'un vert éclatant. Trois crêtes naissaient sur son front et une autre sur chacune de ses joues et elles se prolongeaient toutes en arrière le long de son crâne. Elle n'avait pas d'oreilles. Son nez et sa bouche avaient une forme humaine, même s'ils étaient eux aussi couverts d'écailles et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant. Frances y fixa son regard, se raccrochant à cette trace d'humanité.  
« Vous avez un avantage sur votre mère à présent. Vous avez vu mon visage. »  
« Je... Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Qu'êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? »  
« Je viens de l'aube des temps. Un temps si lointain que vous ne pourriez le concevoir... Mais c'est moi qui pose les questions. »  
« Mes excuses, Madame. »  
« Un mot, » ordonna-t-elle. « Vous répondrez à chacune de mes questions par un seul mot. »  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda la petite fille.  
« Car les mots ne renferment que mensonges. Je ne veux pas de votre éloquence. Si vous souhaitez réellement devenir mon élève, vous et non votre mère, j'exige que vous vous affranchissiez des artifices du langage. Dites-moi que vous avez compris, enfant, et dites-le moi en un seul mot. »  
Frances Phantomhive prit une inspiration profonde avant de répondre :  
« Commençons. »  
« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous être ma disciple ? »  
La fillette hésita :  
« Devoir. »  
« Votre devoir de Phantomhive, votre devoir d'espionne. Votre mère vous place auprès de moi avec moult arrières pensées. »  
« Probablement. » concéda Frances, qui ne voyait pas comment contourner l'accusation de la femme-lézard.  
« Cependant... Vous n'êtes pas l'héritière du titre de Chien de garde, qui reviendra à votre frère aîné, si je ne m'abuse... »  
« ... Détail. »  
« Jalousez-vous votre frère ? »  
« Non. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Fardeau. »  
« Mais si être une Phanthomhive est un tel fardeau, pourquoi vouloir apprendre à manier le fer ? D'autres possibilités existent sans aucun doute pour une jeune fille de votre rang... »  
La petite fille hésita et se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre finalement :  
« Fascination. »  
« Par goût personnel, donc. Le devoir semble tout à coup nettement moins primordial dans votre démarche... »  
La petite fille haussa les épaules avec une certaine impudence.  
« Aimez-vous la violence ? », reprit Vastra.  
« ... Nécessité. »  
« Je ne vous demande pas si vous êtes prête à recourir à la violence ou si elle est nécessaire dans telle ou telle situation, je vous demande si vous l'aimez ! »  
Frances rougit :  
« Ed... Education. »  
« Une réponse honnête, enfant ! »  
« Oui, » finit-elle par reconnaître.  
Madame Vastra sourit franchement :  
« La violence n'est pas une tare, si vous apprenez à la canaliser... Maintenant, dites-moi, pourquoi vous accepterais-je ? Je peux fort bien échapper à votre mère. Quitter la ville. Quitter le pays même. »  
« Hmmm... Faveur. »  
« Il est vrai qu'une faveur des Phantomhive n'est pas à négliger en ces temps troublés. Mais quelle faveur les Phantomhive peuvent-ils offrir à un être de ma sorte ? »  
« Informations. »  
« Effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me faire accepter... Essayez encore. »  
« Protection. »  
« Ai-je besoin de la protection du Chien de garde ? Qui me menace ouvertement alors que je n’œuvre que pour la Couronne... »  
« ... Levier, » tenta Frances avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
« Oui, j'imagine que la Comtesse Phantomhive ne dispose gère de moyens de me fléchir. Ma décision repose uniquement sur la sincérité de votre mot, enfant... »  
« Sincérité... » répéta-t-elle d'un ton pensif.  
« Je crois comprendre que ce n'est pas une valeur très prisée des Phantomhive... On me parle de vous à Scotland Yard, de vos méthodes, » ajouta Vastra sur le ton de la conversation. « On vous surnomme les nobles démoniaques. »  
« Indignation ! »  
« Cela ne devrait pas vous choquer, pourtant... La Reine elle-même laisse votre famille se salir les mains. »  
« Destin ? » questionna Frances, en haussant les épaules.  
« Vous êtes étrange, enfant. Vous êtes en colère tout en étant résignée. »  
« Changer, » répondit la petite fille, en posant une main sur sa poitrine.  
« Et mon enseignement vous apporterait peut-être ce changement auquel vous aspirez, mais qu'ai-je à y gagner ? Pourquoi voudrais-je vous transmettre mon art ? »  
Frances leva hardiment son regard et croisa celui de la femme-lézard.  
« Solitude, » lâcha-t-elle enfin.  
« La mienne ou la vôtre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un coup bas. Vous ne mâchez pas votre mot, enfant. »  
« Merci, » répondit Frances d'un ton farouche.  
« Mon peuple n'est pas perdu, vous savez. Mais... il n'est point question de moi aujourd'hui... Et bien, c'est entendu. Je vous accepte comme disciple. »  
« Gratitude, » fit la petite fille, en esquissant une révérence.  
« Nous en reparlerons quand vous aurez subi ma première leçon. »  
  
Madame Vastra lui tourna le dos et alla décrocher un stylet dans l'un des râteliers.  
« Votre mère dit que vous êtes forte habile au stylet... Nous commencerons donc par là. Mais avant toute chose... » Elle tendit l'arme à Frances. « Faites couler un peu de votre sang, je vous prie. »  
Frances hésita un court instant, puis son éducation prit le dessus, et elle obtempéra. Portant le stylet à sa main gauche, elle entailla très légèrement son petit doigt. Vastra lui fit signe de s'approcher et lécha la plaie. Frances tressaillit mais fit de son mieux pour rester impassible.  
« Je veux juste être capable de reconnaître l'odeur et le goût de votre sang. Tant que vous êtes ma disciple, j'ai une responsabilité envers vous, » expliqua Vastra. « Bien, même si le test d'un mot est terminé, vous veillerez toujours à vous adresser à moi avec le moins de mots possible. »  
« Oui, Madame. »  
« Vous pouvez m'appeler Madame, mais si vous devez me mentionner devant un tiers, vous utiliserez le terme de "Maître d'armes". »  
« Oui, Madame, » répéta Frances.  
« Ces règles étant édictées, nous pouvons retourner au salon. J'ai des choses à discuter avec votre mère, » fit la femme lézard en reposant le stylet à sa place.  
Elle replaça son voile de veuve devant son visage et précéda Frances dans l'escalier.  
  
La Comtesse Phantomhive n'avait pas bougé depuis leur départ, une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Encore que Frances était sûre qu'elle avait posé un regard méticuleux sur les différentes plantes de la serre. Claudia Phantomhive avait toujours "adoré" les plantes rares.  
« Votre fille a réussi mon test, » annonça Madame Vastra en préambule. « Je vous félicite pour ses accomplissements, Milady. »  
La Comtesse eut un mince sourire :  
« Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. Je suis très fière de vous, Frances. »  
« Votre approbation m'est précieuse, Mère. »  
« Mademoiselle votre fille devra se présenter avec une tenue d'escrimeuse après-demain dans la matinée, » fit Madame Vastra.  
« C'est entendu... » dit la Comtesse en quittant son fauteuil en rotin. « Votre serre est charmante et vos plantes exotiques fascinantes. J'espère que vous aurez la bonté de m'en parler davantage lors d'une de mes prochaines visites... »  
« J'en serais honorée... » répondit Madame Vastra. « Certaines d'entre elles, pour peu que vous leur en laissiez le temps, digèrent même les vêtements. »  
Le Chien de garde sourit à son hôtesse :  
« Comme c'est intéressant... Frances, nous partons. Madame. »  
« A tantôt, Madame, » fit cette dernière en faisant une révérence.  
« Milady, Mademoiselle, » les salua Madame Vastra en sonnant un domestique qui les raccompagna jusqu'à leur voiture.  
  


* * *

  
« N'oubliez pas, Frances : la meilleure chance de contrer un adversaire vient à vous au moment exact où il vous attaque... »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Bien des gens prétendent que la meilleure défense est l'attaque, mais cela n'est vrai que si vous perfectionnez votre art à l'extrême. L'attaque n'est pas un moyen de défense. Au mieux, il est une diversion... »  
Frances hocha la tête. Ses attaques contre Madame Vastra n'avaient jamais mené qu'à sa propre défaite.  
« Vous apprenez vite, Frances... Quand vous aurez totalement courbé votre tempérament impétueux, vous serez une escrimeuse crainte et respectée. »  
« Merci, Madame. »  
  


* * *

  
La jeune Phantomhive avait peu à peu pris l'habitude de s'exprimer en peu de mots, comme son Maître le lui avait ordonné. Quand son frère Vincent revenait du Weston College pendant les congés d'été ou d'hiver, il lui arrivait de se moquer d'elle, tentant de l'entraîner contre son gré dans des joutes verbales ou des controverses qui irritaient Frances au plus haut point.  
« Je me demande d'où t'es venu cette habitude de t'exprimer avec une telle économie de mots... » faisait-il parfois remarquer, taquin.  
Mais Frances restait muette et Vincent préférait la compagnie de sa mère au silence buté de sa sœur.  
  


* * *

  
Les rapières se heurtèrent avec force. Feinte sur feinte. Parade circulaire. Contre-attaque. Feinte à nouveau. Les adversaires reculèrent d'un bond. S'observèrent, cherchant la faille. Puis une _flèche_ qui toucha son but, opposée à une _balestra_ qui toucha également.  
« Nous serions toutes les deux gravement blessées dans des circonstances réelles, » remarqua Madame Vastra. « Vous auriez dû attendre mon attaque, avant de lancer votre flèche. Mais je vous félicite de ne pas avoir été désarçonnée par ma balestra... »  
« Egalité... » souffla Frances, en tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.  
« Oui, » concéda la femme lézard, tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres de la petite fille. Elle n'avait jamais réussi auparavant à toucher le maître d'armes.  
« Méfiez-vous de l'avidité et de l'orgueil, Frances... L'épée n'est pas une fin en soi, elle n'est qu'un moyen. Votre talent vous distingue, c'est vrai, mais il doit rester modeste et droit. Au service d'une cause. Que ce soit celle du Chien de garde ou celle de la Couronne d'Angleterre... Gardez-vous de la tentation d’exhiber vos talents par orgueil. »  
Frances rougit, un peu honteuse.  
« Mais cela n'ôte rien à votre demi-victoire d'aujourd'hui ! Je suis très fière de vous, mon enfant... Venez donc, nous allons prendre le thé. »  
  


* * *

  
Les bas-fonds de Londres faisait référence à la Veuve de temps à autres. _Undertaker_ ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne laissait jamais de cadavre. Quelle insulte à sa profession ! Si Claudia Phantomhive n'avait pas été aussi ferme dans sa volonté de la garder en vie, nul doute que le croque-mort aurait mis fin à la vie de cette Madame Vastra. Elle était une épine dans son flanc, cette créature qui paraissait immortelle et n'obéissait pas aux règles de la vie et de la mort humaine. Et il y avait son mystérieux protecteur. L'homme étrange qu'on appelait _Le_ _Docteur_. Son nom se murmurait, mais personne ne le voyait jamais. Undertaker n'aimait pas les mystères qu'il ne pouvait percer.  
  


* * *

  
La mort de Claudia Phantomhive s'abattit sur Frances comme le couperet d'une guillotine. Toutes ses convictions sur sa mère, son invulnérabilité, sa toute-puissance, tout cela s'effondra une nuit comme un château de cartes. Vincent reprit la charge de Chien de garde. Un mois plus tard, il retourna au Weston College pourvu du titre de Comte Phantomhive. Frances se replia sur le 13 Paternoster Row comme un ultime refuge. Vincent n'eut pas une remarque et Tanaka la laissa faire.  
  


* * *

  
« Ne cachez jamais vos actions, vous qui pouvez vivre et agir au grand jour, Frances, » lui dit un jour son maître d'armes, probablement frustrée par le manque de latitude dont elle disposait.  
« Souhaiteriez-vous que je sois votre main quand vous ne pouvez agir ? »  
« Vous posez les bonnes questions, ma chère. »  
« Répondrez-vous en un mot ? »  
« Je constate que vous devenez vous aussi une adepte... » sourit Madame Vastra, avant d'admettre : « Parfois. »  
  


* * *

  
Un petit carton reposait sur la console dans l'entrée du 13 Paternoster Row. Un faire-part de mariage. Madame Vastra n'était pas conviée à la cérémonie. Frances Phantomhive ne lui avait pas non plus présenté son fiancé. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient être.   
Frances faisait enfin ses adieux à la maison Phantomhive. Elle avait choisi la maison la plus prestigieuse et la plus brillante d'Angleterre, l'antithèse même de la sienne. C'était une fuite sans doute, une dérobade face au Destin, mais la plus flamboyante que Vastra ait jamais vu. La Veuve noire sourit en jouant avec le carton qui annonçait un vent de changement pour son élève. Le vent qu'elle avait toujours souhaité.  
  


* * *

  
« Vincent ! Vincent, je vous parle ! ... Vincent, vous m'écoutez ? »  
« Je joue avec mon fils... » répondit placidement ce dernier qui chatouillait Ciel âgé de cinq ans.  
Frances se planta au milieu du bureau et tapa du pied impatiemment : « Un mot seulement : Torchwood ! »  
« L'institut de la Reine qui étudie les phénomènes supranaturels ? C'est loin de mon domaine d'expertise... » remarqua Vincent, en envoyant Ciel rejoindre sa mère.  
« Et pourtant, un certain nombre de ses missions recoupent les vôtres. La Reine est-elle insatisfaite de vos services ? » ironisa Frances, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil habituel.  
Vincent sourit. On ne congédiait pas un Chien de garde qui ne donnait pas satisfaction, on le punissait, voilà tout.  
« Ne craignez-vous pas qu'elle vous remplace par Torchwood ? » insista Frances.  
« Non. La loyauté de Torchwood finira toujours pas être discutée, alors que celle du Chien de garde ne le sera jamais... Ou si elle l'est... » Vincent laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de reprendre : « Mais... Tu ne t'inquiètes pas vraiment pour moi, je le sais, Frances. Non. Tu te soucies de ton maître d'armes, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Frances fronça les sourcils. Vincent savait pertinemment pourquoi elle était venue.  
« Exact, » admit-elle avec son laconisme habituel.  
« Le fameux maître d'armes... Je regrette d'avoir été au Weston College quand tu as commencé ta formation d'escrimeuse. C'est un pan de ta vie que j'ignore totalement... Mère l'avait sans doute voulu ainsi afin que tu aies quelque chose qui te soit propre. Qui n'appartienne pas aux Phantomhive. »  
« Est-ce votre manière polie de dédaigner ma demande ? »  
« Non, bien sûr ! Que me dis-tu là ? Il est normal que ton maître d'armes te soit cher, mais il ne représente rien pour moi. Le Chien de garde ne sert que la Reine. »  
« Des mots, tout cela ! Le maître d'armes sert aussi la Reine à sa manière. Scotland Yard vous le dira. Torchwood ne l'a pas encore directement menacé, mais sa maison est sous surveillance. Il faut que cela cesse ! »  
« Est-ce parce que Elizabeth est sa disciple à présent ? » demanda Vincent, avec un sourire. « Il parait qu'elle est très douée... »  
« Il est vrai que je ne souhaite pas que ces savants dégénérés s'approchent de ma fille... »  
« Comme je te comprends... Fort bien. Je vois une manière très simple de protéger les intérêts de ton... ami, tout en apportant quelque chose de précieux aux Phantomhive. »  
« Quoi donc ? » demanda Frances suspicieuse.  
« Et bien, ta Lizzie, bien sûr. Si tu l'accordes en fiançailles à Ciel, je veillerai à calmer nos amis de Torchwood. »  
Frances se leva brusquement :  
« Je refuse. Je n'ai pas quitté la maison Phantomhive pour y renvoyer ma fille ! Restons-en là ! »  
« Allons, allons, Frances, ma chère petite sœur. Ce ne seront que des fiançailles arrangées qui n'auront rien de définitif... Si Lizzie ou Ciel souhaitent faire un autre mariage le temps venu, nous les laisserons faire comme ils l'entendent... Je suis sûr que Alexis approuverait. »  
« Je ne saurais dire si votre personnalité me dégoûte plus que vos petites machinations. Ma fille n'est pas à vendre. »  
« Frances, laisse-moi te donner un conseil en tant que grand frère. Si tu ne te donnes pas les moyens de protéger le cercle de proches que tu t'aies choisi, ta force et ton talent sont sans objet. »  
La marquise de Midford blêmit.  
« Tu dois apprendre à estimer la valeur de tes pièces... » continua Vincent sans cesser de sourire. « Et savoir les jouer au moment opportun. »  
« Les échecs maintenant ! » grinça-t-elle d'un ton outragé. « N'avez-vous donc aucune décence ? »  
« Très peu... Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi, Frances. »  
« Si la situation n'était pas aussi préoccupante, j'aurais pitié de vous. »  
« Mais comme tu le dis si bien, la situation est préoccupante. Surtout pour ton maître d'armes. Je te conseille d'y réfléchir... » conclut Vincent.  
« Une semaine, » lâcha-t-elle, en serrant ses gants dans son poing.  
« Entendu, je te laisse une semaine de réflexion... Et comme je suis vraiment généreux, ma chère petite sœur, écoute ce conseil : Peter Willikins. Dis à ta femme-lézard de ne pas prendre l'affaire. C'est un piège monté de toutes pièces... C'est tellement évident, c'en est risible ! »  
Frances fronça les sourcils pour refréner sa colère et quitta la pièce sans remercier Vincent.  
  


* * *

  
La tragédie frappa les Phantomhive en plein cœur. Frances cacha ses pleurs et sa colère derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Elle s'occupa de Tanaka, grièvement blessé, puis, malgré l'absence de corps, des funérailles de son frère, de sa belle-sœur et de son neveu. Elle poussa même l'abnégation au point de recevoir, en compagnie de Madame Red,  quelques personnes du cercle de Vincent. Ce réseau du Chien de garde qu'elle exécrait de toute son âme et qu'elle avait renié au profit de l'enseignement d'une femme-lézard.  
Et puis, sans un mot, presque sans un bruit, Ciel Phantomhive revint d'entre les morts.  
  


* * *

  
Le lendemain du 15 mars 1886, jour de la remise de décoration par la Reine au nouveau Comte Phantomhive, Frances Midford s'était présentée à sa demeure londonienne et avait exigé de Ciel qu'il l'accompagne pour une visite. Tanaka, lui, n'avait pas eu l'air surpris :  
« 13 Paternoster Row, je présume, madame la Marquise ? » énonça-t-il, après avoir salué son ancienne maîtresse.  
Elle lui sourit : « Exactement. »  
« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, jeune Maître... » indiqua le vieux majordome. « Si vous le permettez, je vais vous accompagner. »  
Il eut un regard éloquent en direction de Sebastian. Ciel poussa un petit soupir :  
« Je n'aurai pas besoin de toi, Sebastian. Tu peux rester ici, » ordonna-t-il.  
  
Le silence de la voiture mit Ciel mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers sa tante, en refrénant l'exaspération de sa voix :  
« Enfin, Tante Frances, qui allons-nous rencontrer ? »  
Le froncement de sourcils de sa parente lui coupa l'envie de poser des questions. Dans son enfance, il avait toujours été un peu effrayé par sa tante. Elle jugeait toujours durement ses compétences à l'épée et critiquait sa faible constitution. Elle était inflexible et autoritaire. Mais depuis la mort de son prédécesseur et les épreuves qu'il avait affronté, Ciel ne craignait plus guère Frances Midford, encore qu'il redoutait toujours sa langue acérée et ses critiques acerbes. Secrètement, il redoutait également qu'elle ne profite de son jeune âge pour ingérer dans les affaires du Chien de garde. Et cela, Ciel ne le permettrait pas.  
« Un mot seulement, » dit soudainement la marquise : « Bienfaitrice. »  
Ciel la dévisagea avec curiosité :  
« Vous avez une alliée, ma tante ? Qui est-ce ? »  
La Marquise soupira.  
« J'imagine que tous les dossiers de ton père ont été perdu dans l'incendie du Manoir... Et qu'il ne reste aucune mention du Maître d'armes nulle part, » répondit-elle. « Nous allons voir une personne qui m'est chère... Mon Maître d'armes. »  
« Est-ce là une tentative de reconstruire mon réseau ? » fit Ciel, sans camoufler l'ironie de sa voix.  
« Le Maître d'armes n'a jamais fait partie du réseau des Phantomhive, » riposta Frances d'un ton sec. Elle était curieusement sur la défensive. « Ta grand-mère, Claudia, ne l'a rencontrée qu'une fois à ma connaissance. »  
« Pourquoi alors vouloir me la présenter ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.  
« Comte Phantomhive. Vous êtes physiquement faible. Vous l'avez toujours été. Certes, vous avez votre nouveau majordome, encore que je le trouve hautement négligé, mais cela reste insuffisant. Le Maître d'armes est l'être le plus puissant que je connaisse... Voilà pourquoi je tiens à ce que vous la rencontriez ! »  
« C'est ridicule, ma tante ! Je n'ai besoin de personne. »  
« Lizzie va devenir votre épouse, Comte. Votre devoir sera de la protéger, comme votre père Vincent devait protéger son épouse ! Et je ne négligerai rien pour la sécurité de ma fille ! »  
La Marquise Midford croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et serra les lèvres, indiquant que la conversation était terminée. Ciel hésita une seconde à ordonner à la voiture de faire demi-tour, mais l'expression de Tanaka l'en dissuada. Il inspira profondément. S'il n'y avait que cela pour rassurer sa tante, il pouvait bien lui passer ce caprice et rencontrer cette mystérieuse Maître d'armes. Lizzie serait inutilement peinée s'il se brouillait aujourd'hui avec sa mère.  
  
La voiture s'arrêta bientôt devant une maison cossue du quartier Saint Paul. Tous descendirent, à l'exception de Tanaka :  
« Je vous attends, » dit-il simplement, sans s'approcher de la maison.  
Ciel et Frances sonnèrent et furent aussitôt introduits par un domestique :  
« Milady, Milord, Madame vous attend. »  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, qui était vide. La propriétaire des lieux se trouvait dans la serre attenante. Elle était habillée de noir avec quelques touches de violet. Les couleurs du deuil, nota Ciel. Un épais voile masquant ses traits complétait sa tenue de veuve.  
« Bonjour Frances, » dit la dame.  
Sa voix était belle, mélodieuse. Pas la voix d'une femme de l'âge de sa grand-mère. Cela intrigua Ciel.  
« Madame, » fit la Marquise, en esquissant une petite révérence.  
Ciel s'approcha à son tour et baisa la main gantée que la dame lui présenta.  
« Madame, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. J'ai pour nom Ciel Phantomhive... »  
« Vastra, » se présenta-t-elle avec sobriété.  
Ciel n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de son prénom ou de son nom. Sa consonance rappelait l'Europe de l'Est, voire l'Afrique du Nord. D'où venait donc ce mystérieux Maître d'armes ?  
Le domestique revint dans la pièce avec un plateau et servit le thé et quelques pâtisseries.  
« Que l'on ne nous dérange pas ! » lui ordonna Madame Vastra, au moment où il prenait congé.  
« Bien, Madame, » dit-il en refermant soigneusement la porte.  
  
Madame Vastra retira son voile d'un geste sec, découvrant son visage reptilien. La réaction de Ciel fut en tous points semblable à celle de Frances quelques vingt années auparavant.   
« J'ai l'impression de vous revoir, chère Frances, avec exactement la même expression stupéfaite... » sourit Madame Vastra. « Vous aviez quasiment le même âge... »  
La Marquise eut un fin sourire et se tourna vers son neveu :  
« Comprends-tu maintenant, Ciel, pourquoi il était important de te présenter cette personne ? »  
Le Comte hocha la tête, d'un geste nerveux, regrettant l'absence de Sebastian à ses côtés. Lui, aurait sans doute su qui était cette créature et d'où elle venait.  
« Je suis une silurienne, Comte, » annonça Madame Vastra, semblant lire dans ses pensées. « Une race qui a peuplé la Terre bien avant l'arrivée des êtres humains... »  
« Mais nous parlons d'une époque infiniment lointaine, si on s'en réfère aux travaux de Monsieur Darwin ou de Monsieur Chambers ! » s'écria-t-il.  
« C'est exact et nous n'avions pourtant rien de primitif... »  
« Etes-vous une messagère de votre peuple ? Avez-vous rencontré la Reine ? »  
« Je travaille pour la Couronne par le biais de Scotland Yard, mais la Reine n'a probablement entendu que des ouï-dire à mon propos... » répondit Vastra, sans camoufler une petite grimace. « Je ne montre pas mon visage, d'ordinaire. »  
« Tu as entendu parler de Torchwood, n'est-ce pas Ciel ? » intervint Frances.  
« L'institut créé par la Reine il y a une dizaine d'années pour étudier les phénomènes supranormaux ? »  
« Madame Vastra fait malheureusement partie de leurs objets d'études... Mais nous ignorons jusqu'où ils ont poussé leur enquête, » expliqua la Marquise avec une petite moue de dégoût.  
« Votre père m'a protégé de Torchwood, les a convaincus de cesser leurs recherches. Je lui suis redevable, même si ce service avait un prix, comme je l'ai appris bien plus tard... » Vastra darda un regard de reproche à Frances. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite maintenir cet état de fait. Si vous protégez mon anonymat, Comte, si vous vous assurez que mon dossier est bien enterré, mon aide et mon conseil vous seront acquis, et ma maison vous sera ouverte, à la condition stricte que vous y entriez seul ou en compagnie de Lady Midford. »  
« Et bien, c'est très aimable, mais vous mettez fort peu dans la balance, Madame... » nota Ciel.  
« Peut-être ne réalisez-vous pas vraiment ce qui se trouve dans la balance... » rétorqua Madame Vastra avec un sourire carnassier. « Laissez-vous le temps d'en juger, Comte Phantomhive. »  
Aussi étrange que cela parut, Frances Midford eut un petit rire sous cape. L'échange semblait l'amuser. Ciel n'avait jamais vu sa tante rire !  
« Et bien, éclairez-moi ! » dit-il d'un ton un peu impatienté.  
« Vous avez devant vous l'unique représentante en vie d'un peuple au savoir immense et particulièrement aguerri au combat, » expliqua Madame Vastra. « Et si vous doutez de cette dernière caractéristique, sachez que votre tante est le fruit de mon éducation martiale. »  
Ciel eut un hochement de tête et réfléchit un moment. Cette créature serait-elle un bon apport pour son réseau ? Il ne savait que peu de choses de ses allégeances. Tout du moins était-elle au service de la Reine et dévouée à sa tante... C'était bien peu. Mais c'était sans doute suffisant pour commencer. Si nécessaire, il avait toujours l'opportunité de la livrer à Torchwood.  
« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'approcher Torchwood depuis que j'ai repris la charge de Chien de garde, » dit-il enfin.  « Et la plupart des dossiers de mon prédécesseur sont perdus, ce qui fait que je n'ai aucun contact auprès d'eux. Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches... En bref, cela me paraît convaincant, Madame. Mais soyez discrète et sur vos gardes ces prochains mois. Et si vous prenez une affaire pour le compte de Scotland Yard, veillez à m'en informer. »  
Madame Vastra acquiesça de la tête. Ciel se leva, indiquant que la discussion était terminée, Il saisit sa canne, tandis qu'elle replaçait son voile devant son visage.  
« Si vous me permettez un petit conseil, Madame, vous devriez faire l'acquisition d'un personnel de confiance... »  
« Je ne place que rarement ma confiance en quelqu'un, » répondit la femme lézard. « Votre tante et vous-même êtes les seules personnes ayant ce privilège. J'espère ne pas avoir à le regretter en ce qui vous concerne. »  
« J'y veillerai en personne, » s'empressa de répondre la Marquise Midford en jetant un regard perçant à Ciel.  
  


* * *

  
Ciel hésita longuement sur la marche à suivre concernant la silurienne. Sa tante lui avait fait la leçon sur le secret qui devait absolument entourer Vastra. Il posa d'abord quelques questions générales sur Torchwood à Tanaka, puis demanda à la Reine l'autorisation de consulter les dossiers de l'Institut, ce qu'elle lui accorda volontiers. Après tout, le Chien de garde devait être capable de reconnaître une main extra-terrestre, aussi improbable soit-elle, dans n'importe quelle affaire des bas-fonds. Pour la première fois, la Reine Victoria mentionna le _Docteur_ et la menace qu'il représentait pour l'Empire.  
Ciel finit par tomber sur le dossier du 13 Paternoster Row. Il était relativement mince et faisait état d'une surveillance rapprochée de la maison. On y trouvait aussi des copies de rapports non-officiels de Scotland Yard à propos des affaires auxquelles la "Veuve Vastra" avait participé. Un autre document relatait le détail des recherches d'un généalogiste sur les origines et l'état civil de la dame et sur son absence totale de résultat. La plupart de ses apparitions était documentée entre 1880 et 1881. Le dossier s'interrompait sur une petite note du 12 février 1881, qui mentionnait l'appartenance de la Veuve au cercle du Chien de garde de la Reine et exigeait l'arrêt des recherches la concernant, car cela pourrait nuire à l'action du Chien de garde et à la sécurité du Royaume. Enfin, quelques mauvais clichés de la silhouette de Madame Vastra étayaient le dossier. Cela faisait donc cinq bonnes années que le dossier avait été enterré par son prédécesseur.  
Ciel chercha ensuite s'il existait un dossier sur les siluriens, mais n'en trouva pas. Il tomba en revanche sur un énorme dossier sur le fameux _Docteur_. Dossier qu'il étudia avec minutie et fascination.  
  


* * *

  
Il fallut de longs mois à Ciel pour faire confiance à Madame Vastra. Au début, il venait surtout pour avoir des informations sur le Docteur, mais elle n'aimait guère parler de lui, se contentant de parler d'une dette qu'elle aurait à son égard et dont il souciait peu de réclamer le paiement. Puis, peu à peu, il en vint à prendre le thé chez elle, une fois par mois pour échanger sur leurs affaires respectives ou juste discuter de choses et d'autres. Vastra était pour Ciel l'image d'un monde plus vaste, mais aussi plus sauvage, plus secret. Il aimait sa férocité qu'elle se souciait peu de cacher derrière un vague vernis mondain.  
  
« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de lutter contre le crime, Madame ? » demanda un jour Ciel, alors que Vastra reposait son sabre sur le socle de l'entrée.  
« Le Docteur m'en a convaincu. Et l'expérience m'a prouvé, Comte, que les criminels avaient meilleur goût. »  
Ciel se laissa aller à pouffer légèrement.  
  


* * *

  
Un jour de mai 1887, une nouvelle servante lui ouvrit la porte du 13 Paternoster Row.  
« Z'êtes le Comte Phantomhive, M'sieur ?» lui lança-t-elle en se penchant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. L'insulte suprême !  
« Annoncez-moi à votre Maîtresse ! » lui ordonna-t-il, en tapant impatiemment sa canne sur le sol.  
« J'm'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si famélique, M'sieur ! » continua la domestique sur un ton inquiet.  
« Je vous prierai de garder pour vous vos opinions ! »  
« Oui M'sieur ! » dit-elle d'un air à peine contrit, en le précédant dans le couloir.  
« Le Comte Phantomhive, Ma'am ! » annonça-t-elle, alors que Vastra profitait du soleil de la serre à visage découvert.  
« Merci, Jenny. Le thé, je te prie. »  
La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents et disparut en claquant bruyamment la porte du salon.  
« J'ai écouté votre conseil, Comte Phantomhive et ai finalement trouvé une domestique de confiance, » annonça Madame Vastra avec un sourire.  
La grimace de Ciel n'échappa pas à la femme lézard.  
« Elle manque un peu de style pour le moment, mais elle s'améliore quotidiennement ! »  
« Si vous le dites... »  
  


* * *

  
« Je suis satisfaite d'avoir réglé le compte de ce criminel abject, Comte. Il utilisait un crochet de boucher ! Imaginez-vous cela ? Un crochet de boucher ! Et pire que tout, sa femme couvrait ses meurtres en papillonnant ses grands yeux myosotis, » La voix de Vastra crissait de colère et de dégoût.  
« Ce genre d'affaire ne me surprend guère... Que pouvons-nous vraiment attendre de ce monde ? » persifla Ciel. « Il est peuplé de fous, de brutes, de pervers et d'ignorants. Seuls les plus intelligents surnagent. Nous sommes, vous et moi, fort bien placés pour le savoir. »  
« Cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes démunis. Nous pouvons œuvrer pour améliorer le genre humain et dans qu... » lui répondit Vastra, un peu ébranlée par le ton railleur de son vis-à-vis.  
« Je suis surpris par votre idéalisme, ma chère ! » la coupa Ciel, en laissant échapper un petit bruit de désappointement.  
Vastra le regarda un long moment.  
« Je m'inquiète pour vous, enfant... Ne devriez-vous pas vous libérer de ce cynisme et de cette douleur qui vous ronge ? »  
« Nul cynisme de ma part. Je suis un réaliste. Quant à ma douleur... Sans douleur, il m'est impossible de progresser, d'aller de l'avant. Je veux cultiver la mémoire de mes blessures pour aiguiser plus encore ma volonté. »  
« Venger vos proches ne vous apportera pas la paix, Comte. J'ai tué, tel un monstre assoiffé de sang, pour venger mes sœurs et cela ne m'a pas apporté la paix. »  
« J'apporterai tout du moins la paix à la Reine et au Royaume. Je suis avant toute chose son Chien de garde, Madame. »  
  


* * *

  
Madame Vastra envoya Jenny terminer leurs préparatifs de départ, alors que Ciel se levait pour prendre congé. La femme-lézard jeta un œil par la fenêtre et aperçut Sebastian qui attendait comme toujours devant la voiture du Comte :  
« Un jour, enfant, quand vous n'en aurez plus l'usage, je le mangerai pour vous, » fit-elle remarquer sans quitter le majordome des yeux.  
Ciel eut un sourire.  
« Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit un trop gros gibier, même pour vous... »

 


End file.
